


my true love gave to me

by ktlsyrtis



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent 2019, Christmas Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/pseuds/ktlsyrtis
Summary: Assorted smutty ficlets for the 2019 Berena Advent Challenge
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: Berena Advent 2019





	my true love gave to me

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to [_Nine Ladies Dancing_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100331)

“Happy Christmas!”

Serena waves one last time to Ric and then closes the door, clicks the latch with a sigh. She loves throwing her yearly holiday party, loves having the opportunity to see all of her friends and colleagues.

That doesn’t mean that after a full day she isn’t more than ready to be rid of these bloody heels.

Kicking off the offending footwear in the front hall, she wiggles her toes a bit, then makes her way toward the soft Christmas music coming from the sitting room, pauses in the doorway with a smile.

Bernie’s already kicked off her own shoes and settled on the sofa, stocking feet up on the coffee table, eyes closed. Amidst the mess of decorations and abandoned cups, she looks like a Christmas angel, her hair spilling across the back of the sofa like a golden halo.

Well, maybe not _entirely_ angelic, Serena thinks, her eyes leisurely traveling over the crisp white shirt - collarbones peeking out where the first few buttons are undone, cuffs long since rolled up Bernie’s strong, delicate forearms - down the seeming unending length of those legs in slim black trousers. A flush of warmth pushes back the exhaustion of the day.

Bernie’s eyes flutter open and she smiles softly, hand patting the seat beside her. Serena doesn’t need to be asked twice. She hums happily as she snuggles into Bernie’s side, feels an arm wrap around her shoulders and a kiss pressed to her hair.

“Another successful party, I’d say.”

“I think so.” Serena toys with one of the buttons on Bernie’s shirt, feels her stomach muscles flinch a bit beneath her fingers. “Although I don’t think Cam will thank you for chasing off that nurse he was snogging.”

Bernie just grunts, settles Serena a little bit closer. “I’m the only Wolfe who gets to snog girls in this house,” she grumbles, sounding so put out Serena can’t help but laugh.

“How incredibly lucky for me,” she says, leaning up to lightly brush her lips against Bernie’s.

A hand winds around the back of her neck and pulls her in closer, Bernie quickly deepening the kiss, and Serena moans softly at the first brush of her tongue, opens eagerly to her. She loves that, even at their age, they can still make out like teenagers, a fact that she’s mentioned to Bernie more than once in the past. Sex is wonderful, and with Bernie Wolfe it’s downright incredible, but there’s something about kissing until they can’t breathe, the restraint of hands over clothes, that always thrills Serena.

By the time the break apart, they’re both panting, and Serena’s hand has found its way inside Bernie’s shirt, exploring the warm skin of her trembling abdomen.

“Why don’t we head up to bed?” Serena whispers against Bernie’s mouth, punctuating the words with soft, teasing kisses. She frowns a bit as Bernie pulls away.

“Actually, I’m feeling a bit peckish. I thought I might have a bite to eat first.”

“Oh.” Serena tries not to be disappointed. “Dessert is out on the bench, I think there are still some of those biscuits you like.”

Bernie shifts forward, but instead of standing, she slides to her knees. Before Serena can even get a word out, Bernie makes space for herself between Serena’s legs, a wicked smile on her face.

“Who needs biscuits?” she asks, hands sliding along the curves of Serena’s legs, raising the hem of her dress as she goes. “The dessert I want is right here.”

Bernie’s hands find her hips, and Serena yelps as they tug hard, pulling her to the edge of the sofa, and whisking her knickers down her legs. Fairy lights dance in her eyes, and she gasps at the first slow swipe of Bernie’s tongue, tangles a hand in those silk blonde curls.

“Happy Christmas to me,” she moans, back arching off the cushions.


End file.
